clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
Color Guide
Bluh bluh, hugely belated page! Anyway, here's how it works. This is for any character that has a text color. Player characters are mostly on here, though some may need to be replaced at points, of course. Also include Consorts, Sprites, and other characters not represented by a chemical element for completeness. If someone does get replaced, Ctrl-F their chemical element or chemical symbol with a close parentheses (ex, "Osmium", "OS)") This list was initially created by Samsa, though it was updated and adapted for the wiki by TCARock! For editing, use this format, placing it in the appropriate order (0>1>2>3>...>A>B>C...etc.): *Hex Code - chumhandle (Element, Chemical Symbol) ' For NPCs and such: '*Hex Code - Name (Chumhandle's sprite/Guardian/Consorts/etc.) ''' ---- '''Colors taken: Colors taken: *000000 - lawfulRepresentative (Lawrencium, LR) *000010 - utterlyUnrelentingtruthseeker (Ununtrium, UUT) *000040 - kingpuncher (Potassium, K) *000060 - alertChronicler (Actinium, AC) *000080 - hindenburger (Hydrogen, H) *0000CD - hardcoregymleader (Mercury, HG) *006600 - unknownUnimagineableHorror (Ununhexium, UUH) *008000 - pheonixDownunder (Palladium, PD)/plebianBombast (Lead, PB) *0080FF - deferentialBeautician (Dubnium, DB) *009900 - traitorousBackstabber (Terbium, TB) *009999 - falseReaction (Francium, FR) *00F525 - unrelentingUpwardSpiral (Ununseptium, UUS) *00FF00 - cartesianAsymptote (Calcium, CA) *070476 - ardentMuckraker (Americum, AM) *075131 - narcoticPurgatory (Neptunium, NP) *0808D1 - logicalUltimatum (Lutetium, LU) *112BF2 - ergonomicDesignatrix (plebianBombast's older sister) *123456 - cardReader (Chromium, CR) *146464 - badRomantic (Bromine, BR) *171C4A - persistentUltimatum (Plutonium, PU) *1858AD - brilliantAnatomist (Barium, BA) *1A81FF - supersonicDrifter (kinestheticReality's Sprite) *201C87 - ridiculouslyHideous (Rhodium, RH) *208073 - unyieldingUrbanite (Uranium, U) *24B4C7 - vibrantlyVirtuosic (Vanadium, V) *2524F2 - kinestheticReality (Krypton, KR) *254117 - carelessDefenestrator (Cadmium, CD) *267B36 - turbulentIgnition (Titanium, TI) *26B581 - pharosMessenger (Promethium, PM) *283A90 - undeniablyUnbeatableQuality (Ununquadium, UUQ) *2926A8 - timeCompressor (Technetium, TC) *2C913E - baskingEmanation (nebulousOccidental's real life...friend?) *2F6B2A - youthfulYawn (Yttrium, Y) *32CD32 - bashfulElectron (Beryllium, BE) *330099 - tactlessEnigma (Tellurium, TE) *35354A - studiousIntegrater (Silicon, SI) *3B83FF - bodaciousKnave (Berkelium, BK) *3D8B37 - lecherousAttorney (Lanthanum, LA) *3E6703 - riblessFlatfish (Rutherfordium, RF) *3F95A1 - gallivantingDoctillist (Gandolinium, GD) *40008F - timelessAcrobat (Tantalum, TA) *4012B0 - convolutedFeelings (Californium, CF) *404080 - harebrainedSugarjunkie (Hassium, HS) *4080FF - melancholyFenrir (unyieldingUrbanite's sprite) *444444 - reticentUndertaker (Ruthenium, RU) *47638F - soliloquizingGhostwriter (Seaborgium, SG) *4786DE - halflifeFraternizer (Hafnium, HF) *485C6D - solarBane (Antimony, SB) *4F4D47 - nihilisticInsane (Nickle, NI) *522552 - moodyNavigator (Manganese, MN) *5B8245 - narrativeBoheme (Niobium, NB) *5E2DFF - flightyFoxtrot (Florine, F) *5E3407 - Pangolins (plebianBombast's consort) *616D7E - perennialAnnihilator (Protactinium, PA) *6292B5 - chronicCreator (Carbon, C) *632930 - kineticArchangel (kinestheticReality's sister) *660813 - sanguinolentRogue (Strontium, SR) *666FFF - xenoEvangelist (Xenon, XE) *66CCFF - cordialSchemer (Cesium, CS) *6AAAAD - spiritlessMachine (Samarium, SM) *6C81D4 - needlessDeparture (Neodymium, ND) *7345E3 - boisterousHyacinth (Bohrium, BH) *735E40 - markedTumour (Meitnerium, MT) *75026C - crazyOmnivore (Cobalt, CO) *777777 - noxiousNimbus (Nitrogen, N) *800040 - mostlyGaminesque (Magnesium, MG) *8000FF - humbleOutsider (Holmium, HO) *800813 - fuckDodger (narcoticPurgatory's trollbuddy) *803A09 - Moles (oldtimeSwabbie's Consorts) *805B0D - Worms (rigerousBanter's Consorts) *806191 - yodelingYardmaster (nebulousOccidental's Real life friend)/untouchableBaenre (nebulousOccidental's sprite) *807D87 - irrelevantIrregular (Iodine, I) *8080BF - sherlockEnquirer (Selenium, SE) *8080FF - aristocratRenegade (Argon, AR) *85D6B6 - satiricalCeres (Scandium, SC) *8B7500 - yonderlyBettor (Ytterbium, YB) *8E8F91 - stannumNeedler (Tin, SN) *900000 - dystopicSlayer (Darmstadtium, DS) *916026 - Lemmings (nebulousOccidental's Consorts) *949490 - perplexingTongue (Platinum, PT) *969962 - nascentArchitect (Sodium, NA) *9BC7B8 - nebulousOccidental (Nobelium, NO) *9CCB19 - afternoonGosht (Silver, AG) *A05757 - impossibleNuisance (Indium, IN) *A0A0A0 - Loyalist Marauder (Dersite Agent) *A89D00 - galvanizedEarth (Germanium, GE) *A9F5DE - Frost Giants (Antagonists of nebulousIccidental's planet, LOSAD) *ABC9A9 - Gretchen's Uncle (nebulousOccidental's Guardian) *ADCEA1 - prosperousPrisoner (Phosphorous, P) *B0C4DE - formostMachinist (Fermium, FM) *BE4577 - tealthyLinuxite (Thallium, TL) *BF0000 - gallantAnkylosaur (Gallium, GA) *BF0080 - withdrawnWhittler (Tungsten, W) *BF4000 - obfuscatingOxymoron (Oxygen, O) *C0C0C0 - richardSkull (malevolentDictator's Sprite) *C3E079 - buccaneerRudeboy (plebianBombast's Sprite) *C5D2F0 - sacrilegiousScourge (Sulfur, S) *C8CC50 - maverickAsshole (nebulousOccidental's real life friend) *CBA9D1 - radicallyNutricial (Radon, RN) *CC0099 - daemonicYogurt (Dysprosium, DY) *CC6666 - fatiguedEmotionalist (Iron, FE) *CC9900 - zooNascent (Zinc, ZN) *CC99FF - zabatsuRebel (Zirconium, ZR) *CCFFFF - accensorLarvicide (Aluminum, AL) *CD9B9B - magnificentOrphism (Molybdenum, MO) *CFD602 - anomalousUtopian (Gold, AU) *D0661E - ruffledEars (Rhenium, RE) *D07020 - passionateRanger (Praseodymium, PR) *D149A2 - Mrs. Ball (nebulousOccidentals' teacher, encountered through hallucination) *D7AF00 - bashfulImpressionist (Bismuth, BI) *DA70D6 - iridescentReverie (Iridium, IR) *DB8956 - chalcolithicUsurper (Copper, CU) *E2725B - bestialBenefactor (Boron, B) *E30B5D - psychicOverlord (Polonium, PO) *E38827 - cephalicEntropy (Cerium, CE) *E68B0B - rigorousBanter (Rubidium, RB) *E81700 - reclusiveArsonist (Radium, RA) *E85163 - endgameSubboss (nebulousOccidental's real life friend) *E8DA15 - Mosquitosprite (rigorousBanter's Sprite) *EF4135 - curiouslyMagnanimous (Curium, CM) *F06F13 - StarfishSprite (oldtimeSwabbie's Sprite)/Kenneth’s Nephew (oldtimeSwabbie's Guardian) *FA1E1E - oldtimeSwabbie (Osmium, OS) *FAE21E - lalalaImpawhee (Lithium, LI) *FF0000 - narcissismEvoker (Neon, NE)/terribleMedic (Thulium, TM) *FF00BF - elegantUnderstudy (Europium, EU) *FF2400 - rhapsodicGuillotine (Roentgenium, RG) *FF40FF - cheerfullyLethal (Chlorine, CL)/templarsHumor (thermonuclearHomologous' Sprite) *FF5C5C - idiosyncraticIora (real-life friend of kinestheticReality, narcoticPurgatory, and convolutedFeelings) *FF6600 - estericRhythmist (Erbium, ER) *FF66FF - automaticShotgun (Arsenic, AS) *FF8800 - effervescentSpagyrist (Einsteinium, ES) *FF9900 - apocalypticTeacup (Astatine, AT) *FF9933 - upsettinglyUrbanPuppet (Ununpentium, UUP) *FFBF00 - helicalExcelsior (Helium, HE) *FFBF80 - malevolentDictator (Mendelevium, MD) *FFD014 - chamberedNautilus (Copernicusium, CN) *FFF466 - unbreakableUnionOfficer (Ununoctium, UUO) *FFFF00 - thermonuclearHomologous (Thorium, TH) Category:Information